This Is How It Is Supposed To Be
by Smurf2005
Summary: It has been three years since the last war. Kirara misses Katsushiro. Then one night, she goes to the hill to visit the graves of the fallen Samurai and she get's an unexpected surprise. CHRISTMAS STORY! KiraraxKatsushiro. One Shot.


A/N: Hello everybody! Smurf2005 here with a new story! I know this one is different from what I normally write. I saw _Samurai 7_ some time ago on IFC (Independent Film Channel) and I never got a chance to see the whole series. I saw a few episodes and I liked it. So, when I went to Best Buy, they had the entire series. So, I bought it. And I watched it. And I liked it. My favorites are Kyuzo-dono, Heihachi-dono, and Katsushiro-dono. Now, there is no fighting in this story. I just can't write fight scenes. This one takes place three years after the series end. And it's a Christmas story. I'll try to write one every year. Anyways, I like the Kirara and Katsushiro pairing. So, when Kirara said she was in love with Kambei I was all "WTF?" Ha ha ha ha! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Samurai 7_. Akira Kurosawa does. If I did, Kirara and Katsuhiro would be together.

* * *

This Is How It Is Supposed To Be

I shivered slightly as I trudged through the snow where four graves were. These four graves belonged to four brave Samurai who helped save my village from the Nobuseri. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice that there was someone already standing in front of the graves. I happened to glance up when I saw him. There was a full moon and it looked like it was daytime. As I gazed up at the person, I saw a sword glinting at his side. I knew who he was. Sure, his hair was a little longer, but he still wore it the same way, and his clothes were the same. I stopped, and he turned to look at him. Yes, it was the same person I was thinking. I knew it was. I have been waiting to see him all this time. I missed him. I loved him. Since he left three years ago, I had a lot of time to think. This was the person I loved. I was lying to myself.

"Kirara-sama?" the samurai asked.

Katsu…shiro?" I asked, my voice trembling.

The young samurai gazed at me for a long time. I could tell he was looking me up and down. That didn't matter; at least I got to see him. I couldn't help myself. I took one step toward him, then two. Before I knew it, I was running as fast as I could toward him; as fast as I could run through the snow without slipping. I reached him and I threw myself at him, hugging him tightly.

"Kirara-sama?" Katsushiro asked hesitantly.

"Oh Katsushiro! I have wanted to see you so badly! I missed you so much!" I said, unable to hold my tears back.

He wasn't hugging me back. I didn't care. As long as I could touch him, and smell him. He smelled like the scent of battle. Exactly how Kambei smelled. I loved Kambei, yes. But, after he told me not to wait for him, I gave up on him. I knew I hurt Katsushiro, but I was willing to make up for it. He gently extracted himself from me, and looked away.

"Why are you hugging me? I thought you were in love with Sensei," he said.

"I was! But, I love you! I realize that now! He left shortly after you did, and I haven't seen him in three years! I knew it was hopeless, and you always loved me," I said.

He sighed after I finished. I knew he was going to tell me something I didn't want to hear. I knew he had closed off his heart during that war.

"Kirara-sama, I can't love you. I closed my heart up during that war against the Nobuseri. I can not open it again. Even for you," Katsushiro said.

"But what about Shichiroji? He was still able to fall in love! He is still so much in love with Yukino!" I said. "I want you, Katsushiro. Only you."

"I don't know, Kirara-sama," he said.

"At least stay here. It's quite cold," I said.

I turned my back on him and wiped my eyes. He grabbed my wrist, and turned me around to face him.

"I'm so sorry, Kirara-sama," Katsushiro said. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I really am."

He ran the thumb of his free hand over the tears that were spilling out of my eyes.

"Come on. You're probably cold, hungry, and tired," I said, turning from him and pulling my arm out of his grasp.

I heard him sigh again as I walked away. I wrapped my arms around my chest to keep him from grabbing me again. When we reached my house I opened the door and walked in.

"Grandma! Komachi!" I called. "We have a guest!"

Grandma and Komachi came out of a back and stopped still when they saw Katsushiro.

"Katsu!" Komachi yelled, as she ran over to him and hugged him.

A look of calm came over his face as he hugged Komachi back.

"Hello, Komachi," he said.

"Did you come to see Kiku's grave?" Komachi asked.

I looked down at the floor. I knew how upset Komachi was when Kikuchiyo died. She had even asked him to marry her when she grew up. She was now the Water Priestess. I had given that up shortly after I knew I was in love with Kambei.

"Komachi, is that the Dowsing Crystal? Why do you have it?" Katsushiro asked.

"Sister gave it up. She couldn't be the Water Priestess anymore. So I took over!"

I stepped up into the house and started to prepare tea. Komachi led Katsushiro in and Komachi chatted happily. He kept glancing at me, and I kept glancing at him. I glanced over at Grandma, and the look on her face was smug as she looked between me and Katsushiro. I handed him some tea and some rice.

"So why did you come back to Kanna?" Grandma asked.

"To visit the graves of my fellow fallen Samurai," Katsushiro said. "I really miss Gorobei-dono, Heihachi-dono, Kikuchiyo-dono, and Kyuzo-dono. It's sad that their lives were cut so short. They were so much more skilled then I was, and yet, I survived. Sometimes I feel guilty about that."

"Please don't feel guilty about it. They gave their lives so you can live," Grandma said.

"I know. But sometimes I can't help it," he said, stifling a yawn and failing.

"Ah, you're tired. Would you like to go to bed now?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm tired. I've been traveling a lot. Never stay in one place."

He stood up and Komachi led him into the room. Grandma and I were left alone.

"I wonder if he really came back to visit the graves or if he came back for another reason," Grandma said.

I blushed because I knew what Grandma meant. She, like me, suspected that he came back for me. A short while after that, I retired and had a dream about Katsushiro. It was the first dream that I ever had about him. I awoke the next morning a little flustered. When I went out into the main room, Katsushiro was the only one there. And he was looking at my books again.

"Good morning Kirara-sama," he said, looking up at me.

"Good morning, Katsushiro," I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Sister! The Merchant is here! We can get our Christmas gifts!" Komachi yelled, running into the house.

"Oh good!" I said, hurrying out the door, Katsushiro right behind me.

Everybody was grouped around the Merchant, who looked happy to have a job. I waited for Grandma and Komachi to buy their gifts before I moved over to get them a gift. I got a pretty necklace for Grandma and a doll for Komachi. I looked around and I saw Katsushiro leaning up against a tree, so I quickly picked a book for him. I hurried home and hid the things in a box that no one knew I had. Christmas was only a few days away, so we were lucky the Merchant showed up when he did. As I walked out into the main room, Katsushiro came in. He saw me and stopped dead. As I watched his face turned red.

"Are you ok, Katsushiro?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think I am going to go lie down for a moment," he said.

He walked by me and toward the bedroom. I considered following him, but I needed to pay my respects to Gorobei, Heihachi, Kyuzo, and Kikuchiyo. As I trudged through the snow, everybody was talking about the presents they had bought for each other. I sighed as I made my way out of the village and toward the hill. I stopped in front of the graves. Komachi had already been there. She had taken up leaving rice in front of their graves. Of course, Kikuchiyo had the most, since he was the biggest of the seven we hired. I bowed my head and prayed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I awoke early on Christmas morning. I wanted to start cooking breakfast for the others for when they woke up. I had just finished when Komachi ambled out of the room, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, Sister," Komachi said.

"Good morning," I said, handing her a bowl.

She started to eat when Katsushiro and Grandma came out. I handed them each a bowl and I started to eat. When we were done, I went and got the gifts. I gave Grandma the necklace and Komachi the doll. They loved their gifts. Then I shyly handed Katsushiro his gift. He riffled through the pages and thanked me. Next, Komachi gave her gifts. She had got me a new book and Grandma some perfume. Grandma gave both me and Komachi a book. I riffled through the pages of my new books when Katsushiro spoke.

"Kirara-sama, can I talk to you alone for a moment?" he asked.

I looked up surprised. I put the books aside and got up and followed Katsushiro out of the house and toward the hill. When we reached the graves, he was quiet. I know that he was choosing his words carefully.

"Thank you for the gift, Kirara-sama," he started.

"You're welcome," I said.

He went quiet again. I knew that he didn't call me out to talk about this. I saw his hand clutch around something in his pocket, and then he pulled it out. I didn't know what it was; it was wrapped up in his handkerchief. He turned around and handed it to me.

"This is for you," Katsushiro said.

I took the gift and unwrapped the handkerchief. It was a blue comb. It was really pretty. There were small pink flowers painted on it.

"Wow! Katsushiro, thank you!" I said.

He took it from me and placed it in my hair.

"It fits you. It looks perfect on you," he said.

He looked at me for a moment, before he leaned in and kissed me. This was what I was waiting for. I kissed him back. When he pulled away, I saw he was blushing. I knew I was, too.

"Katsushiro, I thought you had closed up your heart," I said.

"I did, but, being here with you, brought back all those feelings. I never really closed them up in the first place. All I know is that I want to be here with you. I want to marry you; I want to have children with you. I love you, and that's all that matters," Katsushiro said.

"I accept," I said, looking into his green eyes.

He smiled and he gave me one more kiss before grabbing my hand and leading me to the village to tell Grandma.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? ROMANCE! I love romance. There wasn't enough romance in the series, but it was still freaking awesome. I loved the series, but I cried at the end. I cried during the final episode and I had a strong desire to write a fanfic that had Kirara and Katsushiro end up together. I couldn't believe he left her behind. And I can't believe Kirara was in love with Kambei. He's old enough to be her dad. Ew. I cried when Gorobei, Heihachi, Kyuzo and Kikuchiyo died. It was sad. But anyways, R&R. No flames, but constructive criticism is welcome. I accept that. I cry when I get flames, and I lose the will to write.


End file.
